


Rainy Day

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning Cuddles, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: “Mmm. Looks like it might do this all day,” Kite mumbled as if he had been talking in his sleep. Pitou didn’t respond, as she had already fallen back into her deep slumber. He couldn’t help but smile stupidly at her sweet sleeping face, just like that of a sleeping newborn kitten. Even though he didn’t want this morning to end, his eyelids began to shut and he had fallen into a deep sleep as well.





	

Rain slowly trickled down the windows, the world outside had been gray and disconsolate. But at the same time it was irenic, silent; the chilly weather had kept everyone inside for the day, preserving their errands for a later time. Kite had been drifting in and out of sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock, the hands reading 8:03 AM. He could have sworn it was much, much earlier, considering how dark the room was, but then he recalled the gloomful weather. He actually didn't mind it - in fact he loved it, it gave him an excuse to stay inside after all. He closed his eyes for what just seemed like a second, and drifted off back to a brief, light sleep.

 

"Kite? I'm cold," A voice quiet and soft - but vocal enough to wake him - had interrupted the euphonic sound of the pouring rain outside. It was his cat, or rather, his girlfriend, Pitou. She had occupied the other side of the bed, tangled all in the sheets, as usual. Kite had opened some windows slightly in the room to enjoy the autumn weather the night prior, so the room had became a bit drafty. 

 

"Okay, come here." Kite usually slept shirtless, so he too grew slightly chilly as he emerged from beneath the covers to find Pitou. He then noticed her distressed expression - she absolutely hated the cold, Kite knew for sure. Pitou shuffled her way to her boyfriend, correspondent to that of a hurting child embracing their mother for comfort. The fur on the tip of her ears tickled his collarbones, her breath on his chest hot; she began to purr as Kite's body heat dominated her body, arms wrapping around her tightly. 

 

"Let's stay in today," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, mantled with frizzy white hair that matched his. His hands lazily explored the sleepy kitten's body. She had only been wearing a tanktop and underwear, leaving her broad thighs and svelte legs exposed. His fingers ran across the soft, bare skin, thinking about how much her body alone just drives him so crazy sometimes. And how it was all his. "I love you."

 

Her purring stalled. "Mm. I love you, too," she uttered, her voice low and sleepy. She inhaled Kite's scent, a sweet and juicy human scent that had her recollect the times that they had previously gotten so close. She returned his kiss by gently brushing the tip of her tongue along the top of his left pec, the exact spot where she had left a hickey from the just the other night. Kite had always thought she got a bit too rough with the bitings during their love making, but he manages.

 

Too sleepy to get horny again, Pitou repositioned her head on the pillow so she could now be at a more eye level with her lengthy boyfriend. She just wanted to stare at him until her eyelids collapsed, falling back asleep. Like hers, his eyes were only half open. He smiled briefly, his hands still caressing the the skin. It had felt just like a human's, but at the same time, somewhat different. Kite couldn't put his finger on it, but it's not like he's ever touched a woman's bare skin this much before. 

 

The cold rain continued to trickle while soft claps of thunder began to roll in. 

 

“Mmm. Looks like it might do this all day,” Kite mumbled as if he had been talking in his sleep. Pitou didn’t respond, as she had already fallen back into her deep slumber. He couldn’t help but smile stupidly at her sweet sleeping face, just like that of a sleeping newborn kitten. Even though he didn’t want this morning to end, his eyelids began to shut and he had fallen into a deep sleep as well. 

 

~

 

The cold silence of the late morning was straightaway disturbed by the sizzling of the frying pan. It was almost past 11:00 AM, and Kite had been in the kitchen, fixing a breakfast-lunch for himself and for Pitou, who had still been bed asleep - or at least to his knowledge. He tries not to wake her up when shuffling out of bed, but it had been more of a process since they had been cuddling earlier. She would probably get cold again and wake up grumpy, stumbling around the house with a blanket wrapped around herself, teeth chattering, wondering just where the hell he was. But he was sure that since there was warm food being made, this wouldn’t even be a conundrum. 

 

It had still be raining and thundering, the world outside devoid of any sunshine. Kite fixed eggs, bacon and a tall glass of milk for Pitou; and for himself, a bowl of oatmeal and a fruit and vegetable smoothie. While he disposed of the kitchen utensils and untied his apron, he heard the familiar sound of bare feet stumble on the kitchen tile. He turned to see his sleepy-eyed girlfriend, a trail of drool still on her chin. The smell of the greasy food had to have woken her up. 

 

"Oh, I was about to come wake you. I made us breakfast." Kite made his way over to the half-asleep kitten to lovingly kiss her forehead and wipe off the drool. She didn't bother getting dressed or brushing her hair on the way downstairs, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

 

Resembling an adorable zombie, Pitou moaned heavily in response. "Why did you leave me in the bed?" She buried her face in Kite's neck, as if she was going to go back to sleep right then and there. "I was cold and I thought you left without saying anything."

 

"Hey, you know I wouldn't do that." He began to work his fingers through her messy hair, clearing out any small tangles. "I know how fraught you become whenever I have to leave for my job, but I wouldn't -" She wrapped her arms around him so tightly he almost ceased breathing. "Wh-What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

 

"I had a bad thought," she muffled, her face buried in the chest of his lounge shirt. "It's why I woke up."

 

"A nightmare?"

 

"Yes, you left me and you never came back." 

 

"I’m sorry.” Kite couldn’t help but feel hurt - he lived with Pitou for years, and he was sure her continuous nightmares would have stopped by now. “I should wake you up next time. But you’re okay now, let’s sit down and eat.”

 

Pitou sniffled, her ears perked up slightly as she turned her head to see the freshly cooked food through her tears. "Won't you come back to bed with me afterwards?"

 

"You're still sleepy?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Mm. Well, you are part cat. I assume I have no choice."

 

"Thank you..." Her tail began to sway back and forth, finally letting go of her lanky boyfriend. 

 

She, too, loved the gloomy weather - just because Kite would put her first and his duties last - to stay inside and cuddle with her.


End file.
